1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to an apparatus for displacing an anchor pre-tensioner for a seat belt, capable of preventing a rear seat passenger from stumbling over the anchor pre-tensioner when the rear seat passenger gets in or out of a two-door (2DR) vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, seat belts are installed in a vehicle so as to pull the body of a passenger in the event of a vehicle collision or rapid braking to prevent the passenger from being thrown out of the vehicle or impacting against a vehicle body and receiving heavy injuries.
A retractor and an anchor pre-tensioner are installed on the lower end of a center pillar for a driver's seat and a front passenger's seat, and a fixture for guiding webbing is installed on an upper end of the center pillar. The webbing is retractably wound into the retractor. One end of the webbing is connected to the anchor pre-tensioner via the fixture. A buckle is installed on a lower portion of the seat located on the opposite side of the retractor so that a tongue of the seat belt can be fastened thereto.
Here, the anchor pre-tensioner is anchored to a vehicle body of the lower end of the center pillar, and a wire 1 of an upper end of the anchor pre-tensioner protrudes toward the interior of the vehicle body, as shown in FIG. 1.
However, when the anchor pre-tensioner is applied to a 2DR vehicle such as a Coupe vehicle, a distance D between the center pillar and the wire exposed to the outside when a door is open is set to be excessive. As such, a rear seat passenger stumbles over the wire when getting in or out of the vehicle, and thus is exposed to the dangers of harm or a safety accident.
To solve this problem, the fixed position of the anchor pre-tensioner may be moved rearward. In this case, the anchor pre-tensioner is vulnerable to a submergence phenomenon wherein a lower body of the passenger is pulled down to the bottom in the event of a rear-end collision, creating the problem of exposing the passenger to the dangers of more severe harm.
In addition, as another solution, the wire may be fixed so as to be directed rearward. In this case, the wire is forcibly displaced toward the front in the event of a rear-end collision, and thus the slack of the webbing takes place, resulting in the fatal problem that the webbing cannot stably restrain the passenger.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.